Never Say Goodbye
by xpoisonedxangelx
Summary: Romy Goodness, Songfic style! First time trying to do one of these. Not Beta-read, so forgive for that. Also sorry if accents and french are slightly off.


_[Author's Notes] Slightly AU in a sense, but I couldn't let this go. I heard the song before I went to go to sleep, and I was even thinking of how it would go before my head hit the pillow. It was something that I just couldn't help but do. I know I still have my other fan fic to write, but this was something to try and help ease the Writer's Block that I had. I also am sure this has been done before, if so I do apologize ahead of time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, X-men Evolution, Paris, or Bon Jovi, or their song. Though, I might wish to own X-men only so I could be in control of Remy ;), maybe X-men Evolution so I could have Scott pull that stick out of his...er.. anywho... I would definately love to own Bon Jovi, would never have to worry about radios again. I wouldn't mind owning Paris, except for the fact it's in France, and it's so far away from where I am, I would miss everyone._

_Song: Never Say Good-bye, by Bon Jovi - Album: Slippery When Wet  
_

* * *

_As I sit in this smokey room_

_The night about to end_

_I pass my time with strangers_

_But this bottle's my only friend_

Remy LeBeau sat in Henry's Pub, a block away from his apartment building, a whiskey in one hand a cigarette in the other. Looking over at all the fille's and homme's in the bar, most of them were together, most of them were staring deeply into one another's eyes. He smiled some, looking into the amber coloured glass of booze, his crimson and black eyes going slightly glossy, as he remembered the past.

....

_Remember when we used to park_

_On Butler Street out in the dark_

_Remember when we lost the keys_

_And you lost more than that in my backseat_

"Rem, Ah dunno whut we're doin' heah sugah. We are a lahk a blahk away from th' institute." The emerald eyed ange looked up to the Cajun who was resting against the door of the jeep he had borrowed from the Xavier Institute's garage, giving her that sweet devil may care smile of his.

"Chere dun worry 'bout a ting. Remy just wanna spend more time wit you." His gloved hand moved over to stroke gently over her cheek for a moment, before leaning in and whispering softly. "Je t'aime mon coeur" Kissing the side of her head gently and whispering softly once more. "Je t'aime" He meant the words with his entire being, his hand moving, fingers entwining in her hair gently as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love y'too Remy." Her voice a soft and spoke whisper against his neck as she felt his warmth against her. She just wanted to crawl into it, crawl into him. The couple had been seeing each other for almost a year now, while he wasn't one of Magneto's lackey's anymore, he hadn't had the heart to fully join the X-Men. Instead he had chosen the route of helping them when he was needed, but most often than not he was always there, for her.. For the Rogue, the Untouchable, who no one wanted. No one but him.

"Mon Amour, dis t'ief dun wanna let this night end." He whispered so softly in her ear as one gloved hand slowly moved up and down her back. She was his Queen of Hearts, the one that made the world seem all right, that all the shit he's been through in his entire life was worth it, worth it because in the end he had her.

Rogue slowly raised her head, glancing around for just a moment, before she took his hand and pulled him into the backseat of the jeep, reaching into one of the pockets of the trench coat she had gotten as a gift from Remy the week previously and exposed three black sheer silk scarves. Whispering softly to him, "Then it won't just yet Swamp Rat."

....

_Remember when we used to talk_

_About busting out - we'd break their hearts_

_Together - forever_

"What do y'wanna do aftah y'get outta school Mon Amour?" They sat under a tree during Rogue's lunch break, Remy came by every day to sit with her, and just spend time with her. Seven hours seemed like a life time to be away from her, her head cradled against his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Ah dunno, Ah've thought 'bout college 'fore, but Ah just ain't shore anymore." Her cheek nuzzled against his shoulder softly. She didn't want to be away from him, she couldn't think of her life without him, didn't want to think of her life without him. Slowly raising her head to look up into his eyes, she smiled softly. "Ah'd have half a mind just t'be wit' you."

"We could go t'Paris. Remy always wanted t'go t'Paris, and with da girl of his dreams beside him, he'd be da 'appiest homme in all the world." With that charming smile, he leans down whispering softly to her. " I be d'appiest homme already wit' yuh near."

"I never wanna let y'go Swamp Rat." Slowly they were beginging to lean in for a kiss before a loud shrilly squeel broke their reverie.

....

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends_

_Hoping it would never end_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_Holdin' on - we got to try_

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

"Like oh my god, that is such the sweetest thing in all the world!" Kitty Pryde squeeled as she goes running towards Remy and Rogue's tree with Lance trailing behind her.

"Ah shoulda known this peace wouldnae last." Rogue mumbled as she buried her face into Remy's chest, while Remy just gave a laugh at his fille's friend.

"Remy t'ink da chere is just 'appy for ya Rogue"

"You so like, have to go to the Prom together, like that would be so amazing. Maybe even like beat Miss Perfect for Prom Queen! Lance and I are going." Kitty leaned against her boyfriend after they sat down, smiling at the two southern love birds.

"Ah dunno Kitty, I ain't one t'be all sorts of dressin' up and around people."

"Remy dun wear tuxes, not even for Mon Amour."

"Well iffin' y'put it that way.. Ah would like ta see y'in a tux Rem."

With a groan he closed his eyes and beat his head against the tree, murmering in french over and over again a few choice words.

The other three began laughing softly.

....

_Remember days of skipping school_

_Racing cars and being cool_

_With a six pack and the radio_

_We didn't need no place to go_

"Ah dunno if we should be doin' this Rem, it's a week 'fore Prom, and Ah really can't 'ford to get in trouble." Rogue's worried voice sounded against his ear as he drove towards the old county fairgrounds.

"Mon Amour, just for a li'l bit, Remy promise y'ain't gonna get in trouble. Had someone call and say that y'were gonna be out for da day for womanly problems." He gave a cocky trademark smirk, kissing the top of her head. "Have some faith in this ol' t'ief Cher, promise y'won't regret it."

Wrappig his arm further around her, he pulled her closer as they drove down the road. Already in the distance the sound of cars roaring down the speedway could be heard. Rogue smiled some and nuzzled her head against him. This was the life, her Senior year in highschool, almost ready to graduate, with the man she absolutely loved near her. Who wanted to be near her, who couldn't get enough of her company. She looked up towards him and wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Looking down at her Remy gave her a wink that brought the colour crimson to her cheeks.

"What y'thinkin' bout Roguey?" He whispered softly as he pulled into the fairgrounds, his hand moving up and down her arm gently. He couldn't believe that they were there together, it still amazed him that she gave him a chance even after he could have blown her hand up. That when she had finally gotten her powers under control, it was Remy that got to find out first with one amazing kiss that left him more breathless than ever before, even when she accidentally absorbed him.

She whispered softly to him. "Thinkin' that Ah have gotta be th'luckiest girl in th'world right now." With a smile that only two people like they could share, the jeep pulled to a stop and they got out to spend some time with a few of their friends they had outside of the institute, the ones that didn't care if they were mutants or normal humans.

....

_Remember at the prom that night_

_You and me we had a fight_

_But the band they played our favorite song_

_And I held you in my arms so strong_

_We danced so close_

_We danced so slow_

_And I swore I'd never let you go_

_Together - forever_

"Gawd dammit Remy, Ah ain't gonna be gone for long, it's just a mission that Xavier needs meh ta go on! Please undahstahnd that Ah gotta do this." Rogue's eyes were filled with tears as they argued outside of the building where Bayville High's prom was being held.

"Mon Amour, Remy t'ink that it be stupid, this mission sound like it gonna be a suicide mission!" He was desperate, he couldn't lose her, not after he had just found her. Just wasn't the exact word, but it just seems like yesterday that they had met one another, and this girl had stolen his heart.

"Fer Gawds Sakes Remy, every mission could be considered a suicide mission, but Ah'm an X-man and I gotta responsibility. Please.. Please try tah undahstahnd." Her eyes were pleading with him, she couldn't just go without his approval though, without his well wishes. To leave on a sour note like that would be absolutely devestating.

Moving quickly, he wrapped her in his arms and held her for a moment, before he kissed away her tears. "Remy understand Mon Amour, he ain't 'appy 'bout it, but he understands." Whispering softly to her, he kissed her forehead gently and smiled once. "Just promise me, you'll come back."

"Ah promise Remy, I promise."

He led her into the ballroom, and as their song began to play, he took her onto the dance floor and held onto her tightly as they moved to the music, whispering soft words of love in french. Promising, vowing with every fiber of his being, his heart, and his soul, that he would never let this one go. He had never felt at peace until he had met her.

....

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends_

_Hoping it would never end_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_Holdin' on - we got to try_

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

As Graduation came and past, Lance and Kitty made their way towards California for college, Remy and Rogue said their goodbyes at LA-X as they boarded their plane for Paris, France. Each one promising that this was never going to be the end of their friendship, that they were going to be friends forever. That through out all the chaos within their lives, that nothing would break the bond the four of them had created.

For three months Remy and Rogue were in Paris, France; absolutely happy and in love. One night in front of the Eiffel Tower, he proposed to her and she had accepted. The very next night, she was summoned by Charles Xavier that she was needed back at the mansion, that there was something going down and he needed all the X-Men to gather.

She left the next morning with tears in her eyes, and the diamond ring still on her finger.  
  
....

_I guess you'd say we used to talk_

_About busting out_

_We'd break their hearts_

_Together - forever _

"LeBeau! LeBeau!" A gruff voice yelled from behind Remy, pulling him out of his thoughts. He set down the glass and slowly turned around in his stool to see the Mighty Wolverine standing right there behind him, with a wild gleam in his eye. "Cajun, what the hell is going on? We've tried paging you a few times."

"Page Mon Ami? Remy left da pager at the apartment in case I needed ta get ahold of- - " Remy got cut off as the man came walking up to him, pulling him from the stool. "What da fuck?"

"Man, your wife is havin' your baby! I had to track your Gumbo ass down here, why the hell you in this dive anyways?"

Remy's eyes went wide, his wife went into labor, and here he was lost in his own thoughts about the past. Merde!

"Jean-Luc was supposed t'be comin' inta town t'see Remy, but he never did show."

"Well come on Cajun, she needs ya." Even if the Mighty Wolverine didn't like Remy for what he had done, this was one of those moments where his tone went soft. "She's been askin' for you."

"Merde, lets get going!"

As they rushed out of the bar, Logan looked over to Remy. "Listen, I know I aint' said it before, but I'm glad you came into this shit hole city LeBeau."

"Thanks Mon Ami. That mean a lot to Remy." And in truth, it did.

As the two rushed towards the Institute, Remy had a mixed look on his face, one part worry the other part elation, he was going to be a père. Logan watched him out of the corner of his eye, he could smell the fear on the Cajun, and he had to laugh. The man was going to make a good father one of these days, it still didn't make up for the fact that Logan still wanted to part him of his family jewels for what he had done.

As they rushed into the Institute and down to the medbay, they could both hear the screams echoing down the hall. Screams of pain and frustration. Remy stopped stone cold in his tracks, and began to turn around. Logan put his strong hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "You gotta go in there bub." With that he shoved him into the room.

"Ah'm gonna kill 'im.. Ah'm gonna kill 'im! It's all his..." A moment later as the woman in labor took a deep breath and whispered softly. "Doctah McCoy thank ya for da shot, it help very much."

Remy smiled and moved towards the bed, leaning down and kissing the top of the woman's head, whispering softly. "I love ya Mon Amour."

"Ah love ya too Swamp Rat, but if you evah come near me again with that.. that thing, I'm gonna rip it off!" It's never wise to tell Rogue LeBeau you love her right when a contraction hits.

Forty Five minutes later, Jean-Logan Leabeau was brought into this world, greeted by his mother, his father, and his god father Logan, only to be then visited by Lance and Kitty, who were expecting their own pride and joy within a month, as well as the rest of the residents within the Institute.

_I guess you'd say we used to talk_

_About busting out_

_We'd break their hearts_

_Together - forever  
_

* * *

_[Another's Author Note]_

_So maybe you thought that Remy and Rogue split up? With the hint of Logan wanting to hurt Remy and Rogue leaving him in Paris, it is understandable, and if not, good for you. I hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
